Robots Feel Emotions Too
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: Just a random OmegaxRouge story I came up with. While Team Dark is in a battle with one of Eggman's robots, Rouge gets severly injured. After that...let's just say Omega goes insane.


It was just a normal day for Team Dark.

Well...if you called a giant robot attacking the city "normal". It looked like Eggman was up to his usual tricks again, but Sonic, nor his friends, were anywhere in sight.

Annoyed, Shadow decided to take matters into his own hands, along with his trusty friends Rouge and Omega.

So there they were, casually attacking the robot and whatnot, but something terrible happened.

Rouge attempted to kick the robot, but its arm was too fast for her and hit her. She gasped, getting hit directly in the face. Unable to fly, she fell and hit the hard concrete ground.

Shadow turned and noticed her. "ROUGE!" he yelled.

Omega kept firing his guns at the robot, but turned around when he had heard Shadow. He saw Rouge lying on the ground, all cut up and bruised.

Omega stopped firing completely, and did nothing but stare at her, leaving Shadow to fight the robot on his own.

"Uh...Omega? A little HELP?" Shadow said, noticing that his normally psychotic friend was not shooting anymore.

Omega didn't seem to hear him. He stared at Rouge, and noticed a small pool of blood around her.

"Rouge..." he said in a monotone, yet concerned voice.

His only friend...

He always thought of Shadow as his friend, of course, but the black hedgehog always kept to himself. He was never really around, nor did he and Omega socialize very often.

Rouge, on the other hand, was more friendly. If it wasn't for her, Team Dark wouldn't have existed in the first place. Despite her arrogance and obsession with jewels, she was actually a nice person to be around. Omega felt...happy around her.

Omega brought himself back to the present, and looked at Rouge once more. He turned from her, and began to feel something that his circuits never felt before:

_Fear._

Shadow and Rouge were practically the only friends that Omega had, and there was NO way one of Eggman's robot was going to harm them.

His red eyes glowed even brighter, and even his whole body began to glow red as well. He clenched his fists, which immediately turned into rocket launchers, and fired them insanely at the giant robot.

Shadow was surprised at his friend's sudden outburst of violence. He looked calm just a second ago...

Omega continued firing his rocket launchers, which soon switched into machine guns.

"MUST ELIMINATE ALL WHO DARE HARM US!" he yelled in a voice Shadow had never heard before. It sounded deeper and more menacing.

At this point, Shadow was just standing there, watching as the psychopathic robot went into complete overkill. Even when the giant robot had exploded from being damaged so badly, Omega still didn't stop. He switched to flamethrowers, and burnt the giant robot's remains.

"Omega...I think you got it," Shadow said nervously. He had never seen his friend so..._angry_ before. He had always thought robots didn't feel such strong emotions.

Omega proved him wrong, though. Still having his mind set at destruction, he continued burning the giant robot till it was nothing but ashes.

"Omega—" Shadow began, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"DESTROY!" Omega yelled, instantly turning to him and having his flamethrowers pointed at him.

Shadow jumped back, surprised. "Omega, it's just me; Shadow!" he said.

Omega looked at him for a moment, and slowly lowered his guns. His body lost the red glow in it. "Enemy completely destroyed," he said, back in his normal monotone voice.

"Yeah...I kinda noticed that..." Shadow said, looking at the giant robot. He turned back to Omega, who was looking at Rouge once more.

"Is she alright?" Omega asked him.

"I think she'll be okay, but we better get her to the hospital," Shadow said.

Omega picked her up and held her in his arms, and they both headed there.

* * *

At the hospital, after about a half hour or so, Omega and Shadow walked into the room where Rouge was.

Rouge sat on the bed, looking at them while they came in. "This is embarrassing," she said quietly.

"Don't be embarrassed; that robot _was_ pretty tough," Shadow told her. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"Of course I'm fine! I can handle anything, remember?" Rouge said, smiling at him smugly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sure you can," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, do you need anything?"

"A glass of water, if you don't mind," Rouge told him.

"Alright; I'll be back in a minute," Shadow said, leaving the room.

Omega stood there in silence, staring at the ground.

"Hey Omega, are you alright?" Rouge asked him.

Omega snapped out of it and looked at her. "Affirmative," he replied.

"Okay, but you seem rather...anxious about something," Rouge said.

Omega was, in fact. He didn't know what he was feeling. Ever since he had seen that Rouge was hurt, he felt something he never felt before.

"Rouge?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said back, looking at him.

"I do not understand. I feel something...strongly," Omega told her.

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"I do not know. Around you, I feel...positive," Omega said.

"You mean happy?" Rouge asked him.

"No, much more than that. I do not know what this means," Omega told her.

Rouge laughed a little.

"What is so funny, Rouge?" Omega asked her.

"I think you mean _love_, Omega," she said.

"Love?" Omega repeated.

"Yes." Rouge blushed. "Love."

"I have never heard about this "love" before," Omega said. "What is it like?"

Rouge wasn't quite sure how to explain, but began, "Well, it's when you feel affectionate towards another person. You like them...a real lot. More than just a friend."

"That is how I feel," Omega told her. "I do not like to see you hurt."

"I'm fine now, but thank you," Rouge said, trying to hide her blush.

Omega was quiet for a bit, but then asked, "Rouge?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel this "love" too?"

Rouge was surprised, but smiled at how innocently he had asked that. "Yes...I feel it too," she said.

They both stared at each other for a while, until the door opened.

"Am I interrupting something...?" came a confused voice.

Rouge and Omega turned, and saw Shadow with a glass of water.

"No—nothing," Rouge said quickly.

"Negative," Omega said.

"Okay..." Shadow mumbled, eyeballing them suspiciously. "Well, we better let Rouge rest now, Omega. Come on." He walked out of the room.

Omega turned to the door and walked out as well, feeling...happy.

* * *

**Yeah...don't ask. I'm personally a fan of ShadowxRouge, but I just randomly thought up of this story, and thought it was cute.**

**Also, I give thanks to Issun the Wandering Writer for correcting some of my mistakes.**


End file.
